Traditionally, events have been rated for various purposes. Oftentimes, event ratings are used for billing for such events. For example, an event rating may indicate an price to be billed for the event. Customarily, event ratings have been calculated based on rate plans associated with users generating the events. However, conventional techniques for selecting rate plans have generally exhibited various limitations.
Just by way of example, a rate plan is sometimes usually selected by the user generating the events being rated. Applications may also be utilized for manually selecting rate plans for users. Unfortunately, the manual selection and automatic selection processes have generally been based on projected events and/or historical events, both of which may provide non-optimized rating (e.g. charging) of events. In addition, the manual selection and automatic selection processes many times fail to consider every detail associated with selecting the rate plan.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.